HARRY POTTER FOLLANDOSE A TONKS
by HARRYSEX
Summary: EL TITULO LO DICE TODO


FOLLANDOSE A TONKS 

Harry que esta durmiendo en el segundo piso de la casa de Sirius que también es el cuartel de La Orden del Fénix, de repente se despertó con todo su cuerpo sudado y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y con su polla empinada, otra vez había tenido ese sueño en que se follaba a Tonks.

De repente se abrió la puerta de la habitación entrando en ella Tonks.

Hola Harry- saludo Tonks.

Hola Tonks- saludo Harry.

Me ha dicho Sirius que te avisara de que el desayuno esta preparado y que algunos miembros de La Orden del Fénix han venido para la reunión- dijo Tonks.

Vale ahora bajo- dijo Harry.

Entonces Tonks salio de la habitación y se fue para bajó.

Joder que bien le queda los cambios a Tonks, ahora con el pelo rubio y largo y con unos pechos más desarrollados de lo habitual en ella- pensó Harry.

Tonks era una Metamorfomaga que cambiaba habitualmente de haspecto, pero con el cambio de ahora con el pelo rubio unos pechos más grandes y un culo duro y grande y además como iba vestida hoy con un tejano negro muy ajustado a su cuerpo y un top rojo ajustado a su fabuloso cuerpo y dos piercing, uno en el ombligo de su vientre blanco y plano y el otro en la ceja izquierda puso a Harry ha cien.

Joder que cachondo me ha puesto, me ha dado aun más ganas de follar con ella- pensó Harry.

Harry decidió ir al lavabo que tiene en su cuarto a desahogarse haciéndose una paja, cuando había acabado de hacerse la paja se saco el pijama y se puso un tejano gris y un camiseta de color blanco y bajo al comedor.

Buenos días a todos- dijo Harry.

Hola Harry- dijeron los demás.

Harry se sentó en el único sitio libre que quedaba que resultaba ser delante de Tonks.

Entonces empezaron hablar del retorno de Voldemort y como actuar y si tenían que aceptar a nuevos miembros en la orden.

Pero Harry no prestaba atención, solo tenia ojos y mente para Tonks y de repente.

Harry ¿Tú que piensas?- Sirius.

¿De que?- pregunto Harry.

De que va ser, de Voldemort y de lo nuevos miembros en La Orden- contesto Sirius.

Pues pienso que tendríamos que atacar nosotros primero y no esperar a que Voldemort ataque y de lo de nuevos miembros yo aconsejo solo tres: Ginny, Hermione y Ron.

Sobre lo de Voldemort pienso igual que tú pero no sabemos donde esta y sobre lo de los nuevos miembros ¿No son muy jóvenes?- pregunto Sirius.

No, no te olvides que dos tienen mi edad, Hermione es una bruja muy poderosa y Ron no lo es tanto pero lo rellena con su valor y hablando de Ginny vale que es más pequeña pero la entrenado yo y casi sabe tanto como yo pero eso tendrá que decidirlo sus padres- dijo Harry.

¿Solo tres?, ¿Y porque no Luna, Neville y Cho Chang?- pregunto Dumbledore.

Si solo tres, Neville y Luna aun son muy jóvenes y les falta madurar un poco más y de Cho no me fío- dijo Harry.

De repente se abrió la puerta y entro Ginny.

Eso no lo tiene que decidirlo mis padres, ya soy lo bastante mayor para saber lo que quiero hacer en esta vida y lo que quiero es luchar al lado de Harry- grito Ginny.

¿Pero estas segura de donde te metes hija?- preguntaron sus padres.

Si estoy segura papas- contesto Ginny.

A los pocos segundos de haber entrado Ginny, entraron Hermione y Ron.

Yo también estoy segura- afirmo Hermione.

Yo no tanto pero seguiré a mis amigos y familiares donde sea- dijo Ron.

Votemos entonces- dijo Dumbledore.

Después de haber votado todos incluido Harry, el resultado fue de mayoría absoluta de que hubiera tres miembros más en La Orden.

Después de un par de horas de la reunión y de que la gran mayoría se había ido de la casa, solo quedaban Harry, Tonks, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, los señores Weasley, Dumbledore y Sirius.

Harry estaba con sus amigos sentados en unos sofás hablando y de repente.

Ahora vengo, voy ha buscar una Cerveza de Mantequilla ¿Queréis algo vosotros?- pregunto Harry.

Si yo quiero lo mismo- contesto Ginny.

Yo un Zumo de Calabaza- contesto Ron.

Tráeme otro a mí- contesto Hermione.

Vale ahora vengo con las bebidas- dijo Harry.

¿Cuando le diréis a Harry que sois pareja?- pregunto Ginny.

En su momento preciso ahora tiene muchas cosas en su cabeza- contesto Hermione.

¿Supongo que sabéis que se enfadara?- afirmo Ginny.

Creo que no, que lo comprenderá- dijo Ron.

Pues yo creo que no porque lo supieron otras personas antes que el, que es vuestro mejor amigo- dijo Ginny.

¿A que personas te refieres?- pregunto Ron.

A nuestros hermanos y a nuestros padres- contesto Ginny.

Yo solo se lo dije a los gemelos y Bill y supongo que nuestros padres se enteraron por casualidad- explico Ron.

Mientras tanto en la cocina Harry estaba preparando las bebidas cuando de repente alguien por detrás de el le toco el culo, Harry pensando que era Ginny porque ha ella le gusta tocarle el culo cuando nadie los ve. Harry mientras se iba girando y sin ver quien era.

No me toques el culo Ginny que nos pueden ver- dijo Harry.

Pero cuando se acabo de darse la vuelta vio que quien le había tocado el culo no había sido Ginny si no Tonks.

¡Pero que haces Tonks!- pregunto Harry. Todo sorprendido.

Me he dado cuenta de que no paras de mirarme ¿Es que te gusto?- pregunto Tonks.

No, no es eso, es que solo me atraes físicamente y sexualmente- contesto Harry.

Bueno no pasa nada a mi tampoco me gustas para una relación pero últimamente tengo sueños sexuales contigo y quiero hacerlos realidad- dijo Tonks.

¿Quieres follar conmigo Harry?- pregunto Tonks.

Yo también los he tenido- dijo Harry.

¿Y porque no me lo pedías?- pregunto Tonks.

Por que no sabía como reaccionarias y no quería perder nuestra amistad- contesto Harry.

Te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Quieres follar conmigo?- pregunto Tonks.

Si, por supuesto que quiero- contesto Harry.

Pues nos vemos esta noche en mi habitación ¿Sabes cual es y en que piso esta?- pregunto Tonks.

Si esta en el segundo piso y es la última del pasillo- contesto Harry.

Pues hasta la noche te estaré esperando- se despidió Tonks.

Hasta la noche Tonks- se despidió Harry.

Joder me muero de ganas de verla desnuda y ver esos fantásticos pechos tan desarrollados, bien formados y firmes ese vientre blanco y plano con ese piercing en el ombligo y una cintura estrecha que crecían anchas caderas y un culo con unas nalgas bien duras y firmes en su sitio y unas bellas y bien formadas piernas con esos muslos y pantorrillas duros y firmes, una cara blanca como toda ella con unos ojos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños de color azul cielo y unos labios de color rojo sangre carnosos- pensó Harry.

Entonces Tonks se acercó hacia el y le dio un beso en la boca con legua y se fue, Harry agarro las bebidas y se fue donde estaban sus amigos.

Joder Harry si que as tardado- exclamo Ron.

Es que no encontraba el Zumo de Calabaza en la nevera- dijo Harry.

¿Se lo decís o se lo dijo yo?- pregunto Ginny.

¿El que me tienen que decir?- pregunto Harry.

Vale como no se lo decís se lo diré yo- dijo Ginny.

Vale, vale ahora se lo dijo- dijo Ron.

Harry prométeme que no te enfadaras ni con Hermione ni conmigo- le pidió Ron.

¿Pero que pasa?- pregunto Harry.

Prométeselo- dijo Hermione.

Vale te lo prometo- dijo Harry.

Es que Hermione y yo somos novios y no te habíamos dicho nada- dijo Ron.

Tranquilos no pasa nada- dijo Harry.

Ves Ginny no se ha enfadado- dijo Ron.

No me he enfadado porque entiendo que un hombre y una mujer necesitan cariño pero eso no significa que no me valla ha vengar- dijo Harry.

¿Y si no estas enfadado porque te quieres vengar y como te vas a vengar?- pregunto Ron. Algo asustado

Solo por no ser el primero en saberlo y tranquilo no usare la magia para vengarme, ahora veras como me vengo- dijo Harry.

Ron un poco asustado se hecho para tras cuando Harry se levanto del sofá donde estaban sentados, pero Harry no fue hacia el sino hacia Ginny y le toco un de sus pechos y le dio un beso con lengua en la boca.

¿Pero que haces Harry?- pregunto Ron.

Pues lo dicho vengarme- contesto Harry.

¿Y a ti Ginny no te molesta que te meta mano solo para vengarse de mi?- pregunto Ron.

No, ¿Y porque me tiene que molestar? Es normal que un novio meta mano a su novia- contesto Ginny.

¿Cómo que sois novios y desde cuando?- pregunto Ron.

Antes contesta tú a esa pregunta y después lo are yo- dijo Harry.

Desde el baile de navidad- contesto Ron.

Pues nosotros lo somos desde que la salve en mi segundo curso en La Cámara Secreta, se despertó y me lo pidió y yo estaba tan contento de que estuviera bien que le dije que si- contesto Harry.

¿Y te la has follado ya?- pregunto Ron.

De repente antes que Harry actuara Ginny se levanto y le dio un par de bofetadas a su hermano.

No seas guarro Ron que nosotros no te hemos preguntado si te has follado a Hermione, eso es la vida privada de cada pareja y no interesa a otras personas- contesto Ginny.

Veras cuando se lo diga a mama que tienes novio y que es Harry- exclamo Ron.

No pasara nada porque ya lo sabe, ¿A que crees que venia el comentario de que los cuatro mosqueteros están de nuevo juntos? pregunto Ginny.

Anda vámonos a calmarnos y a seguir bebiendo y hablando- dijo Hermione.

Después de un par de horas hablando y riendo.

Me voy a la cama que estoy un poco cansado, ya me llamareis para cenar- dijo Ron. Y se levanto y se fue.

Pues yo voy a hablar con el señor Weasley de cosas de Muggles- dijo Harry.

¿Te apetece que nos quedemos hablar aquí Ginny?- pregunto Hermione.

Si- contesto Ginny.

¿Y de que podemos hablar?- pregunto Hermione.

Pues de nuestras parejas o de nosotras- contesto Ginny.

Vale, ¿Ya te as follado a Harry?- pregunto Hermione.

Si, cinco o seis veces- contesto Ginny

¿Y tú te as follado ya a mi hermano?- pregunto Ginny.

No, aun no, quiero que mi primera vez sea especial- contesto Hermione.

Conociendo a mi hermano, ¿Te lo a pedido a que si?- pregunto Ginny.

Si claro que me lo ha pedido, pero yo le he dicho que aun no estoy preparada- contesto Hermione.

¿Y como a sido follar con Harry?- pregunto Hermione.

Fue maravilloso, nuestra primera vez Fue un poco torpe, pero con el tiempo hemos ido mejorando- contesto Ginny.

Después de tres horas de que Ron durmiera, Ginny y Hermione hablaran y Harry Hablara con el señor Weasley, los cuatro amigo y los demás estaban cenando.

Mientras todos estaban habando y acabando de cenar.

Yo ya he acabado, buenas noches hasta mañana- dijo Tonks.

¿Pero ya te vas prima te encuentras bien?- pregunto Sirius.

Si, solo es que estoy cansada, adiós- contesto Tonks.

Y mientras se iba le guiño un ojo a Harry.

Hasta mañana-dijeron los demás.

Entonces Tonks se fue hacia su cuarto en el segundo piso.

La noticia de que Harry y Ginny eran novios corrió como la espuma por la mesa y fue comentada por todos.

Sirius y los padres de ella ya conocían la noticia pero Ron, Hermione, Tonks y Dumbledore no lo sabían y les dio gran alegría, aunque no tanto a Ron.

¿Sirius puede Ginny dormir en mi cuarto conmigo?- dijo Harry.

Por mi no hay ningún problema esta también es tú casa pero no se que opinaran sus padres- dijo Sirius.

Entonces Ginny miro hacia sus padres.

¿Papas puedo dormir en la habitación de Harry?- pregunto Ginny.

Claro que si- contestaron los padres de Ginny.

¿Papas yo puedo dormir con Hermione?- pregunto Ron.

Si- contestaron sus padres.

Falta que yo quiera dormir en el mismo cuarto que tú salido- dijo Hermione.

¿Es que no quieres cariño?- pregunto Ron.

Claro que quiero, solo era una broma- contesto Hermione.

Entonces los demás se echaron a reír.

Nosotros nos vamos a la cama que estamos muy cansados, buenas noches- dijeron Ginny y Harry.

Buenas noches- dijeron los demás.

Y Ginny y Harry se levantaron y se fueron.

Pero antes de salir del comedor Ginny agarro a Harry y lo paro.

¿Harry a que cuarto vamos al tuyo o al mío?- pregunto Ginny.

Mejor que durmáis en el cuarto del tercer piso que solo hay uno y tendréis privacidad- contesto Sirius.

Gracias Sirius- dijeron Harry y Ginny.

No son necesarias también es tú casa Harry- dijo Sirius.

Entonces Harry y Ginny se fueron hacia las escaleras.

Mientras tanto en el comedor.

Tendríais que iros vosotros a dormir también- dijo Molly.

Pero mama yo aun no tengo sueño- dijo Ron.

Es mejor que nos vallamos a dormir Ron ya es tarde y mañana tenemos cosas para hacer- dijo Hermione.

Tienes razón cariño, buenas noches- dijo Ron.

Buenas noches- dijo Hermione.

Tiran más dos pechos que dos carretas- dijo Sirius.

Entonces los demás se echaron a reír.

Mientras Hermione se ponía colorada agarro a Ron de la mano y se fueron.

Que pena cada vez nos necesitan menos para hacer sus vidas- dijeron los señores Weasley.

Es ley de vida, cada vez los hijos necesitan menos a sus padres- dijo Sirius.

Tú por lo que parece no tienes ese problema con Harry, el te consulta y te pregunta todo- dijo Molly.

Lo hace porque el quiere, yo no le puedo impedirle nada porque no soy nadie para impedírselo- dijo Sirius.

Eres su padrino- dijo Dumbledore. Que se había quedado a cenar.

Si lo soy pero no soy un familiar de sangre- dijo Sirius.

Eso no significa nada, un día en una de las clases particulares que le estoy dando me dijo que su único miedo que tiene, es no poder proteger a sus seres queridos y entre ellos estas tú, te considera como que fueras su padre- dijo Dumbledore.

¿Solo por curiosidad a quien nombro?- pregunto Molly.

Me nombro a mí, a Sirius, a toda la familia Weasley, a Luna, a Neville, a Fleur, a Hermione, a Tonks, a Lupin y Ojo Loco pero sombre todo como dijo él a "su osito dulce" refiriéndose a Ginny- contesto Dumberlore.

Es que me preocupa un poco la relación entre Harry y Ginny- dijo Molly.

No te preocupes, Harry antes de que le pasara algo a Ginny moriría por protegerla- dijo Sirius.

Es eso lo que me preocupa que Harry tenga que morir por salvar a mi hija- dijo Molly.

Ha sido entrenada por Harry y si sabe tanto como Harry nos ha dicho, no necesitara su ayuda- dijo Dumberlore.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del tercer piso Ginny y Harry se estaban desnudándose para ponerse sus pijamas.

¿Ginny te molesta que duerma solo con la parte de arriba del pijama?, Es que tengo calor- pregunto Harry.

No, no me molesta cariño- contesto Ginny.

Harry entonces se puso la parte de abajo del pijama y la parte de arriba la guardo en uno de los cajones.

Yo también tengo calor, pero como mi camisón es de una pieza dormiré en ropa interior- dijo Ginny.

¿Cómo que en ropa interior?- exclamo Harry.

¿Es que te molesta?- pregunto Ginny.

A mi no, todo lo contrario pero a tus padres y a Ron si se enteran se pueden molestar conmigo- contesto Harry.

Ron no se tiene que molestar porque no es asunto suyo y por mis padres no te preocupes que ya sepan que cuando tengo calor duermo en ropa interior- dijo Ginny.

Ya se que a Ron no le tiene que importa pero es que desde que se entero hoy de que somos novios esta algo raro conmigo- dijo Harry.

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso en la habitación que estaban Ron y Hermione.

Hermione salio del lavabo de la habitación ya vestida con su camisón rosa un poco transparente mientras Ron estaba ya en la cama esperando.

Cariño ya sabes que aun no estoy preparada y aun menos con tanta gente en la casa- dijo Hermione.

Ya lo se cariño no es eso, solo te espero para que nos durmamos juntos nada más- dijo Ron.

Entonces Hermione se metió en la cama le dio un beso en la boca a Ron y se echaron a dormir.

Mientras en el cuarto de Harry y Ginny.

Harry estaba en el lavabo porqué al ver a Ginny con el tanga y el sujetador de color rojo se le había empinado su polla y se había ido al lavabo para hacerse una paja.

Al salir del lavabo Harry vio que Ginny se había metido ya en la cama y entonces el hizo lo mismo le dio un par de besos a Ginny en la boca y se echaron a dormir.

Mientras en el comedor Dumbledore, Sirius los señores Weasley estaban hablando, cuando había pasado más o menos dos horas desde que los jóvenes se habían ido a dormir.

Voy haber como están los niños- dijo Molly. Y se fue hacia la escalera.

Cuando llego a la escalera subió primero al tercer piso y abrió con cuidado la puerta

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Harry sin la parte de arriba de su pijama y a Ginny en ropa interior abrazada a Harry entonces cerro la puerta y con una sonrisa en su cara bajo al segundo piso para ir al cuarto de Ron y Hermione.

Cuando llego abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio a Ron dormido sin taparse con la ropa de la cama y con una mano en uno de los pechos de Hermione mientras Hermione tenia medio cuerpo tapado con la ropa de la capa, entonces Molly cerro la puerta y con una sonrisa en su cara bajo hacia el comedor.

Mientras bajaba.

Mi hijo incluso dormido solo piensa en eso- pensó Molly.

Cuando Molly llego al comedor.

¿Como están los niños?- pregunto su marido.

Están durmiendo, Ginny esta abrazada a Harry y Ron dormido esta igual de salido que despierto- contesto Molly.

¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto su marido.

Por que se ha quedado dormido sujetando un pecho a Hermione- contesto Molly.

Entonces Dumberlore se levanto de la mesa y se despidió de Sirius y de los señores Weasley.

Sirius y los señores Weasley se despidieron Dumberlore.

Cuando Dumberlore se había ido Sirius.

Es mejor que nos vallamos a la cama que mañana será otro día- dijo Sirius.

Vale hasta mañana- dijeron los señores Weasley. Y se fueron hacia su cuarto del primer piso.

Hasta mañana- dijo Sirius.

Y Sirius se fue hacia su cuarto que también estaba en el primer piso.

Entonces en la habitación donde Harry y Ginny estaban durmiendo Harry se despertó.

Joder me he dormido, tendré que darme prisa, tendré que hacer algo con Ginny para que no se entere que me voy, ya lo se- pensó Harry.

"Dormirtium"- dijo Harry en voz baja hacia Ginny.

Entonces el cuerpo de Ginny se envolvió de una luz azul unos pocos segundos y luego desapareció la luz.

Vale ahora que he dormido a Ginny iré hacia el cuarto de Tonks- pensó Harry.

Entonces Harry se levanto de la cama y sin dar la luz salio de la habitación hacia la escalera para bajar al segundo piso.

Al llegar al segundo piso fue hacia la habitación donde estaban Hermione y Ron durmiendo y abrió la puerta con cuidado y mirando hacia ellos.

"Dormirtium"- dijo Harry en voz baja.

Y salio de la habitación dirección a la habitación de Tonks.

Al entrar al cuarto vio a Tonks dormida y se acercó con cuidado hasta donde estaba ella y se agachó al lado del oído de la muchacha.

¿Tonks estas dormida?- pregunto Harry.

Como no recibió respuesta pensó que estaba dormida y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

Veo que te as atrevido a venir- exclamo Tonks.

Pues claro que me e atrevido- dijo Harry

As tardado un buen rato- dijo Tonks.

Es que e tenido que esperar a que Ginny se durmiera y de tanto esperar me e dormido yo- dijo Harry.

Entonces Tonks se levanto de la cama y fue hacia Harry. Harry al ver a Tonks que iba completamente desnuda se le empino su polla.

Al llegar a donde estaba Harry Tonks le puso una mano en la polla empinada de Harry y se agacho un poco al lado del oído del muchacho.

Veo que vas muy bien armado Harry- dijo Tonks.

Y le empezó a besarle el cuello, después de estarle besando un rato se arrodillo delante de Harry y le empezó a bajarle el pantalón del pijama poco a poco, cuando había acabado de bajarle el pantalón hizo lo mismo con el calzoncillo de Harry y al verle la polla.

¡Joder que polla tan grande y gruesa tienes!, como voy a gozar con ella- exclamo Tonks.

Entonces Tonks le empezó a darle lametazos a la polla de Harry y después se le empezó a metérsela poco a poco en la boca hasta tenerla toda dentro.

Entonces Tonks empezó a mover su boca de arriba abajo haciéndole una estupenda felación a Harry.

Joder Tonks que bien lo haces, sigue así, como me gusta tenerla dentro de tú boca- exclamo Harry.

Después de un rato en que Tonks había subido la intensidad y no había parado Harry.

Me corro Tonks, me corro Tonks, sácatela de la boca- dijo Harry.

Pero Tonks no se la saco y recibió todo la abundante corrida de Harry en su boca.

Entonces Tonks se la saco de la boca se trago la corrida de Harry y se la empezó a lamer para limpiársela y cuando se la limpio del todo.

Que pena Harry ahora tendremos que esperar a que se te ponga tiesa otra vez- dijo Tonks.

Tranquila que yo tengo la solución a ese problema- dijo Harry.

Entonces Harry agarro su polla flácida.

"Tiesaumtium"- dijo Harry.

Entonces la polla de Harry se envolvió con una luz de color violeta durante unos segundos y luego desapareció.

Veo que sabes hechizos que están prohibidos para chicos y chicas de tú edad- dijo Tonks.

No te chibes Tonks por favor- suplico Harry.

Esa no es mi intención, mi intención es que desfrutemos los dos follando- dijo Tonks.

Entonces ella se levanto y se fue hacia su cama y cuando llego se arrodillo justo en el borde de su cama y estiro la parte de arriba de su cuerpo en la cama mientras con sus manos separo sus nalgas dejando a la vista de Harry su ano.

Anda Harry no me hagas esperar más y pon esa polla tan gruesa y grande dentro de mi culo, pero métemela de una vez- dijo Tonks.

Entonces Harry fue a donde estaba Tonks arrodilla y se arrodillo para estar a la altura del culo de Tonks, separó con sus manos las nalgas de Tonks se acercó a la entrada del ano y cuando estaba junto en la entrada la ensarto de golpe. Tonks reacciono gimiendo enseguida.

AHHHH, AHHHH, como me gusta sentir tú polla al fin en mi culo, AHHHH, AHHHH- grito Tonks.

¿Qué raro no as gritado Tonks?- exclamo Harry.

Normalmente las que gritan Harry son las que lo hacen por el culo por primera vez o las vírgenes, ¿No creerías que yo era virgen?- pregunto Tonks.

No, pero creía que por el culo te dolería algo- contesto Harry.

¿Así que no te a decepcionado que no lo fuera?- pregunto Tonks.

Todo lo contrario esperaba que no lo fueras, estoy harto de ser yo quien lleve el control- contesto Harry.

A todo eso mientras estaban hablando Harry no había parado de darle por el culo a Tonks.

Joder Harry que bien lo haces, métemela más adentro, sigue así, házmelo más fuerte- grito Tonks.

Entonces Harry le agarro de los brazos y la estiro hacia el para hacer las penetraciones más profundas y de paso subió la fuerza y la intensidad.

AAAHHH, AAAHHH, Harry como me estas haciéndome gozar, como hacia mucho tiempo que nadie me hacia gozar, joder que aguante tienes, AAAHHH, AHHH- grito Tonks.

Al rato de que Harry subiera la intensidad y la fuerza de sus penetraciones.

Me corro Tonks, me corro Tonks, AAAHHH- exclamo Harry.

Harry soltó toda su abundante corrida dentro del culo de Tonks, después de que Harry se acabara de corre y de sacarle la polla del culo Tonks sin levantarse se volvió arrodillarse y se puso a limpiarle la polla a Harry con pequeños lametazos y chupadas hasta dejarla limpia de cualquier rastro de la corrida.

Tonks entonces se levanto.

Harry vamos a continuar, ponte ahora estirado en la cama boca arriba- mando Tonks.

Harry la obedeció enseguida y cuando ya estaba en la cama estirado, Tonks se subió y estando de pie en la cama se puso delante de Harry con una pierna en cada lado quedando Harry entre ella.

Entonces Tonks fue bajando poco a poco hasta penetrarse con la polla de Harry por el coño y empezó un sube y baja pero sin sacarse en ningún momento la polla de Harry al principio lento pero cada pocos minutos subía la intensidad.

Harry a todo eso la había agarrado por sus nalgas para hacer las penetraciones más duraderas e intensas.

Tonks que nalgas más preciosas y duras tienes como me gusta tocártelas- dijo Harry.

Gracias Harry pero suéltalas por que quiero que pongas tus manos en mis pechos- dijo Tonks.

Los pechos de Tonks eran grandes y firmes y Harry casi no podía agarrarlos por su tamaño, pero Harry cuando los tuvo agarrados empezó a moverlos de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha y de forma circulas, también le pellizcaba sus pezones, se los estiraba y se los estrujaba al igual que hacia con los pecho.

AAAHHH, AAAHHH, que bien lo haces, como me gusta como juegas con mis pechos, sigue así, no se te ocurra parar ahora, AAAHHH, AAAHHH- grito Tonks.

Pues ahora te voy hacer una cosa que te gustara más- dijo Harry.

Entonces se incorporo y empezó a besarle, mordisquearle, a pellízcale sus pechos y pezones con su boca.

A todo eso Tonks cada vez gemía más seguido y alto entonces.

Harry me corro, me corro Harry- dijo Tonks.

La corrida de Tonks fue tan abundante que después de mojar la polla de Harry se le salio algo.

Harry se mojo dos de dos de su mano izquierda con la corrida de Tonks y se los ofreció para que los chupara.

Tonks no tardo ni un segundo a chupar los dos dedos de Harry que estaban impregnados de su corrida. Harry no paraba mientras de jugar con los pechos y de penetrarla, ahora con más fuerza y duración.

Después de un rato de que Tonks ya se había sacado los dedos de Harry totalmente limpios de su corrida de su boca y que los dos muchachos no dejaron de gemir.

Me corro Tonks, me corro Tonks, AAAHHH- dijo Harry.

La corrida de Harry fue muy duradera y intensa pero cuando acabó no la saco si no que agarro a Tonks le dio la vuelta entonces se la saco le penetro otra vez por el culo le agarro por sus pechos a Tonks y se incorporo un poco quedando encima de la cama los dos, Harry al hacer eso Tonks estaba en la posición del perro.

Tonks tú culo me vuelve loco, me encanta penetrártelo- exclamo Harry.

Pero esta vez las penetraciones no eran como antes si no que más fuertes, duraderas y salvajes.

AAAHHH, AAAHHH, si, si hazlo así, como me gusta que me lo hagan con brutalidad, más, más, más, dame más, sigue haciéndome tuya, dame más fuerte, sigue así, AAAHHH, AAAHHH- grito Tonks.

Harry entonces volvió a subir la brutalidad, la duración y la fuerza de las penetraciones con la única diferencia que esta vez le estrujaba, los movía los estiraba con más brutalidad sus pechos y pezones.

Al rato de estar haciendo eso y que los dos gemían y gemían como animales.

Me corro Tonks, me corro Tonks- grito Harry.

Yo también me corro Harry, me corro- grito Tonks.

Entonces los dos muchachos se corrieron a la vez en largas y abundantes corridas.

Al acabar de corredse los dos se dejaron caer el la cama exhaustos del esfuerzo realizado.

Al estar estirados Harry hizo la tentativa de sacarle la polla del culo de Tonks pero ella no le dejo.

Déjala dentro que aun la quiero notar esta polla tan grande y gruesa dentro de mi culo- dijo Tonks.

¿Te a gustado Tonks?- pregunto Harry.

Si me a gustado mucho, hacia mucho tiempo que ningún hombre me hacia gozar tanto como me as hecho gozar tú hoy Harry, ¿Cómo sabes tanto de sexo siendo tan joven?, ¿Y a ti te a gustado?- pregunto Tonks.

Si me a gustado mucho y en cuestión del sexo es que ya e follado mucho aunque sea muy joven y además e leído muchos libros sobre sexo en la zona prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts- dijo Harry.

Entonces Harry sin sacar su polla del culo de Tonks la abrazo y se quedaron dormidos.

FIN.


End file.
